


Why even try?

by AshtonBoi



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Dark, Death, Deutsch | German, Gen, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonBoi/pseuds/AshtonBoi
Summary: Strade kidnaps a suicidal victim, and uses this to his advantage.





	1. Drunken States

Tonight was the night. You were going to end it all while being shitfaced drunk. No one knew you were at the bar, The Braying Mule, though it wasn't like they would come to stop you even if they did. You hid yourself in one of the corner booths, alcohol on the table, which had failed to reach your mouth. There was plenty of shot glasses that smelled of whiskey, and you were currently working on your forth beer before a voice caused you to jump. 

"Hey there!" The voice had a heavy accent that you couldn't quiet place, the alcohol clouding your mind. You look over to see a smiling face that felt as if it could take away all your pain and sorrow. He raised one of his thick eyebrows at you, glancing to the booth seat across from you. You motioned for him to sit down. What's the worse that could happen? He get you more drunk? Maybe you get laid before you off yourself? 

"What is wrong, Meine Liebe?" He questioned as he sat, sipping at the bear in his hand. 

"Does everything count?" You half joked. You didn't need to spill your life story to a stranger, none-the-less while you were drunk off your ass. 

"It can't be that bad! What's your name, Meine Liebe?" 

"Oh, uh... (Y/N)." You mutter. "Yours?" You ask before taking a swig of your beer. 

"No need to be shy! Name's Strade." You couldn't help but smile at this. It was the first time you had smiled in a long while. He was infectious, it was almost scary.The two of you chatted over a few drinks before you stood. 

"I gotta get going, it was really nice meeting you, Strade...Thank you.." You were nearly stumbling as you began your way to the door.

"No problem buddy! You have a good night!" 

You managed to make it out the door, it was late, a lot later than you had planned to stay out. You checked your phone, thinking it'd be better to take a cab home. "No service, crap." You huffed.

"Aw, that sucks!" A heavily accented voice said. You turned as quickly as your drunken state would allow you, your phone slipping in the process. There stood Strade with a much less happy looking smile on his face. He roughly grabbed your arms, shoving you into the building's wall, a hand going over your mouth. Your eyes traveled to your phone, as he stomped on it, shattering the already cracked screen. The light it once emitted was now dim, and the screen was unreadable. "Are you going to come quietly, or are you going to make me work?" He questioned with a nasty look on his face. Drunk you had some common sense. There was nobody around, and he was definitely stronger than you, especially with how much you drank. You gave a small nod and his face lit up. 

"Gut!" He removed his hand and shoved you towards an expensive looking car, motioning towards the trunk. You shot him a look of disbelief before he roughly shoved you into the trunk.


	2. Rude Awakening

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable, allowing you to sober up a little. What was going on? Was this a sick joke? Did it really matter, you planned on killing yourself so who’s going to even notice you missing. ‘Oh, they must’ve finally off’d themself’ You can practically hear your ‘friends’ say. You could feel some tears escape, falling down towards the bottom of the trunk. You could feel yourself getting motion sick. This wasn’t the best place to get sick- but too late for that.  
The car stopped abruptly, causing your whole body to jerk and hit the back seat. You were as far back as you could get in the trunk. The engine was shut off. ‘This is it. He’s taken me somewhere in the middle of nowhere and now I’m going to be brutally murdered.’ Keys jingled and he opened the trunk, a small look of surprise on his face. Fresh air was nice, especially with the smell of sick and alcohol mixing in the closed trunk. It has gotten decently warm in the trunk so the smell was a bit overwhelming. You expected him to be overly pissed.  
What you didn’t expect was a sympathetic look. That sympathetic smile was confusing at most. You opened your mouth to speak, to ask, to anything, but nothing came out. He grabbed at your arms, pulling you over the throw-up and out of the trunk. Getting up so quickly caused you to get light headed, leaning against him. He closed the trunk, speaking aloud, probably more to himself than to you.  
“We’ll have to get that cleaned up later.” He began walking you to the door of a nice looking house. Maybe you could sit there- wait no he literally had you in a car trunk. You need to get away from him. There are plenty of houses around, someone’s got to be willing to help you, if you scream loud enough. Just run, move your legs, bang on the doors.  
Instead of listening to you, your legs give out and you let out a surprised cry. Strade seems pleased with this. He easily picks you up.  
“Alles wird gut, meine Liebe.” He reassures you. Your confused expression makes him laugh.  
“I don’t know what you're saying.”  
“I know. “ Rude. You’re screwed at this point. He’s taken you into the house, opening a door that leads to stairs that lead down. Clearly a basement. He sets you down, zip tying your hands behind you around a pole. This wasn’t the death you wanted- if you were going to die, it’s by your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I suck at updating on a regular, so have a chapter out of the blue.


End file.
